


I've Got Your Back

by Ausomerus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, The Knight is called Ghost, The Knight | Ghost is male in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Ghost gets injured, and Quirrel saves the day.
Relationships: Ghost & Quirrel, The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I've Got Your Back

Quirrel watched as Ghost hopped off the bench, quickly heading further into the capital. He waved after him, and spoke.

“May we meet again, little wanderer.”

A few moments later, he heard a nail fall to the ground. He rushed deeper into the capital, gripping his nail tightly in his hand. He looked down the hallway, seeing a large bug fall to the ground, the orange light in its eyes dimming as it fell to the ground with a thud. He noticed Ghost in front of the bug, his body heaving, and shaking. Quirrel was about to speak, but was cut short as Ghost fell to the ground.

He ran over to him, and picked him up. He clutched him to his chest. He rushed over to where he jumped down from, letting out a sigh as he climbed back up with one hand. He set Ghost down on the bench, quickly getting some gauze from a satchel that he was carrying. He looked to Ghost’s mask, hissing as void leaked from cracks, and breaks in his friend’s mask, as well as various wounds on his body.

He walked over, quickly wrapping his friend’s injuries in gauze. He decided he would rest on the floor, allowing his friend to have the bench. He quickly nodded off, falling onto his side.

He was startled awake by gentle tapping on his arm. He jumped up, nail poised to strike. He quickly lowered his nail upon realizing Ghost was gently swinging his legs as he sat on the bench. Quirrel spoke up, snapping the child out of his thoughts.

“Friend, how are you feeling?”

He watched as Ghost waved his hand in a so-so gesture. Ghost then looked at the gauze around his wounds, then Quirrel. Quirrel was slightly concerned.

“Friend, do you not remember what happened?”

Ghost shook his head, and Quirrel continued.

“You were injured severely, you passed out. I carried you here, and dressed your wounds.”

Ghost nodded, and took out his map. He scribbled on the back before showing it to Quirrel.

“Thank you.”

Quirrel replied before sitting next to his friend.

“No problem, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> They hang out on the bench together for a bit afterwards because why not?


End file.
